


Catboy's Night To Remember

by JJtheRobot



Category: PJ Masks (Cartoon)
Genre: It's a cross between a lemon and a lime?, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJtheRobot/pseuds/JJtheRobot
Summary: Greg is awoken in the middle of the night to a situation that urgently requires his personal attention.





	Catboy's Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing in the story is terribly explicit, but I probably wouldn't let someone in their early teens read it. Consider yourself warned.  
> The PJ Masks are older in this story! Also, I really don't recommend ANYBODY try to do what Catboy does in this story. It is exceedingly rare that things work out favorably in a situation like this... 
> 
> I was inspired to write this story by an artwork my friend Dapple-Ishh posted on DeviantArt. The top right image in this artwork was my inspiration: https://www.deviantart.com/dapple-ishh/art/Stuff-that-I-ll-never-finish-or-submit-1-758890219  
> (disclaimer: I posted this here with her blessing! Go check out the rest of her work, she's awesome!)

Greg rubbed his eyes and picked up his phone, which was making an ungodly racket. It was dark in his room. He blinked a few times before he realized what the phone said. The caller ID read, “Video call from PJ Robot.” He looked at the digital clock by his bed: 1:47 AM.

 

He groaned and said, “Fuuuuck…” He answered the call and flipped on the lamp by his bed. Even though he was eighteen years old, Greg looked every bit as if he was fourteen, right down to the acne that adorned his left cheek and nose. He still wore his hair in a boyish parted style, too. In fact, combined with the fact that his hair was slightly messed up by the way he was lying in bed, it almost made Greg look like an extremely tall twelve-year-old. His voice was deep and crackly when he said, “What’s wrong, PJ Robot?”

 

On the screen, an image of PJ Robot appeared. He grabbed his head excitedly and made a series of concerned beeps and gestures.

 

Greg sat up, and said, “I have no idea what you’re trying to tell me PJ Robot.” He scratched his head tiredly. “Do I need to get up there?”

 

PJ Robot zealously indicated the affirmative.

 

Greg sighed and stood up, revealing his green, lizard-print pajamas. He stretched and it revealed his belly slightly; he had well-defined abs under his shirt. It was appropriate to say that he had a swimmer’s build, especially seeing as he had been on the high school swim team all four years, and was trying out for the university swim team soon. He said, “On my way.”

 

He hung up the phone and left it on the bed. He looked at the dimly glowing bracelet on his wrist. He sighed and hit the bracelet, and started to glow bright green.

 

* * *

 

Moments later, Gekko landed on his feet in HQ. He looked at PJ Robot and said, “Alright, what’s the deal?”

 

PJ Robot waved an arm, and the holographic picture player popped up around them. He pointed to a video feed. On it was a boy in a navy-blue costume with only eyeholes and stars painted on it. “Night Ninja? How the hell are you calling our HQ?”

 

Night Ninja exclaimed, “Hah! Finally! It took your PJ Robot forever to get you there. Look, I’ve got a problem for you, here.” He angled the camera toward a strange scene somewhere in the city park. Catboy swayed back and forth awkwardly as he danced with several other boys dressed almost the same way as Night Ninja. His gruff voice chuckled, and Night Ninja said, “The Ninjalinos and I were practicing in the woods here. He just ran in and started giggling and doing stupid shit.”

 

Gekko sighed. Catboy, who was also known as Greg’s best friend Connor during the daytime, had been having a rough time lately. “Is he okay?”

 

Night Ninja replied, “Kinda... He was a bit aggressive with us at first. We almost kicked his teeth in, but then I realized he was carrying a bottle of liquor and he was drunk off his ass. So, we played around a bit. After a few minutes, we took his communicator and called your HQ.” Catboy giggled loudly in the background, and several of the Ninjalinos giggled with him.

 

Gekko said, “Oh man, I am so sorry… Thanks for not hurting him… He has had a rough couple of weeks…His depression comes in spells.”

 

Night Ninja said, “No problem man… We’ve all been there, I guess. I hated to leave him out here alone and wasted… Just come and get him, okay?” Night Ninja’s voice lacked its usual acerbic tone; he seemed genuinely concerned for the hero.

 

“Alright. Gekko out.” Gekko touched a button to end the call. He looked at PJ Robot and said, “Alright, I’ll take the Gekko-Mobile. Program their coordinates into my navigator and do a favor for me? Have one of those sports drinks Connor keeps here ready for us. He will need to drink something when we’re back...”

 

PJ Robot saluted and beeped in a way that indicated his understanding, and Gekko walked toward the green elevator tube, shaking his head as he went. “Dammit, Connor…”

 

* * *

 

25 minutes later, Gekko sat an empty whiskey bottle into the cab of his Gekko-mobile. He turned around and said, “Night Ninja, thanks again for not letting him do anything too stupid.”

 

Night Ninja, who stood nearby, patted Gekko’s shoulder and said, “No problem man. I know we’re enemies and all, but I will never take advantage of drunk people… And he seems like he’s drinking to forget something, so it’s not like he’s just doing it to be stupid.”

 

Gekko sighed and walked over to a spot beneath a tree, about forty feet from the Gekkomobile. Beneath the tree was Catboy, giggling and trying to sit up vainly. “Gek–uhm, Gekeko!” He fell back down and laughed as Gekko approached him. “Hah! I can’t, uh, can’t sit up!” A few of the Ninjalinos stood around him protectively.

 

Gekko said, “I know, buddy. Come on, we’re gonna head back to HQ.” Gekko’s elbows and hands glowed neon green when he bent down and picked Catboy up, like a husband would carry his bride.

 

Catboy exclaimed, “Woo! L-, uhm, look! It’s my favorite lizard boy!” He laughed even more as Greg walked with him back toward the Gekkomobile.

 

Gekko said, “How many lizard boys do you know?” Catboy just giggled, and when he was done, Gekko leaned next to his ear. With a quiet, concerned tone, Gekko said, “Dude, you’ve even got the villains worried about you.”

 

Connor seemed surprised. “Really?” Gekko nodded, and Catboy said, “H-hey, Greggy?”

 

Gekko eyed him. “Yeah?”

 

Catboy nuzzled his nose and mouth up to Gekko’s neck and then near to where the mask concealed his ear. He loudly said, “I’m drunk.” He kissed Gekko’s cheek tenderly and then burst into a giggling fit.

 

Gekko sighed and rolled his eyes. With an amused tone, he replied, “Oh, believe me, I know…”

 

In the background, Night Ninja and Ninjalinos all giggled a bit at the exchange.

 

* * *

 

Twenty fun minutes later, PJ Robot meets Gekko next to the Gekkomobile in its cave at HQ. Gekko said, “Okay, so, I don’t need to be Gekko anymore, and Connor sure as hell doesn’t need to be Catboy. Can you go upstairs and have the computer transform us back to normal?” PJ Robot gave a quick thumbs-up. Gekko said, “Okay, good. I am going to bring him upstairs... I can’t let him go home like this; he’s liable to do something stupid.” PJ Robot agrees with a few chirps.

Gekko sighs and looks on as Catboy laughs at a lily pad in the lake nearby. “I’ll take him home with me. Can you set up the computer for that?” PJ Robot nodded.

 

As PJ Robot flew to the elevator, Gekko led Catboy out of the vehicle. About halfway to the elevators, they both flashed blue and green, and poof! They were both left in just their pajamas and Connor said, “Oh!”

 

Connor’s eyes were bloodshot, and he was so drunk that he could not walk without Greg holding him up. He looked over at Greg’s face longingly. The nineteen-year-old placed his hand on Greg’s butt and squeezed it as they walked. He simpered and said, “There’s my Greggy boy. Mmmm….” Pause, and he slurred out, “and th-that nice ass on him, too. Have I ever told you, uh, that you…have got a tight ass?” He kissed Greg’s cheek affectionately as they lurched along their way to the elevators.

 

Greg tried to ignore the groping; Connor was a very touchy drunk, and Greg sorta enjoyed the attention. Nonetheless, Greg felt himself begin to feel slightly aroused by it. Greg said, “Yeah dude, you have probably told me that a billion times. Remember when we used to experiment together?” He laughed as they approached the elevators. “We’re just gonna get you upstairs, okay. Then, we’re gonna go back to my house and you’re going to sleep this off.”

 

Connor nodded and smacked Greg’s butt, causing him to yelp. He said, “Oops, sorry… Still tight, though, swimmer boy.” Connor bit his lip seductively, and Greg led him over to his blue elevator, where he quickly hit the button and the elevator took Connor to the next level.

 

Greg sighed as he walked over to his elevator. They had experimented some when they were in their early teens. It had actually been super fun and easy to explore with each other; they were best friends and trusted each other a lot. They had always been physically close to each other, so experimenting together came to them very easily and without discomfort.

 

Around age 13, Connor came out as gay, first to Greg, then to his parents, and finally everyone else. Greg remembered smiling when Connor told him that his parents weren’t surprised. Later that same year, Greg secretly told Connor he considered himself bisexual, but mostly attracted to girls. A few years later, they had both gotten into serious relationships. Over that time, Greg and Connor had stopped experimenting together.

 

In the last six months, though, they had both gone through breakups. Greg had not done anything sexual with another person since he broke up with his girlfriend, so he was understandably very aroused by Connor’s touch. Greg touched the elevator button and took a deep breath to calm himself.

 

He quickly found himself looking out at Catboy’s HQ room, where Connor was crawling his way toward the picture player, laughing as he went. Greg admired Connor’s butt, which was nicely shown off by his pajamas… He had always liked Connor’s skinny body. It complimented his own dense, toned swimmer’s build.

 

Greg sighed and snapped himself out of it. He gingerly approached Connor. “Connor, why did you go out and do this? I don’t understand.”

 

Connor said, “Re-really? I, j-just noticed that, uh...” He hiccupped and said, “I’m not as sad when I’m wasted.”

 

“Oh.” Greg’s heart hurt when he heard Connor say that. Connor was Greg’s best friend; he always had been, too. They tended to share each other’s pains and this was no different; Greg’s chest ached and he wished he knew how to best help Connor. Greg knew what Connor said was true, though; Connor was a very happy drunk. “I wish you would tell me when you are hurting and depressed. I mean, wh-what would your animal totem say about this stupid stunt? Hmm?”

 

Connor shrugged. “Uhmm…. He is going to be…” Hiccup. “He’ll be fucking furious.” Greg sighed and watched as Connor finished his crawl to the picture player and plopped on the floor, giggling. Connor looked at him with semi-sad eyes. With a heavy slur, he said, “Greg?” Greg nodded. “Can weeeee cuddddle?”

 

Greg laughed and said, “Yes.” He pointed at the sports drink near Connor’s spot. “Drink that... It might help your hangover in the morning.” Greg walked toward the picture player.

 

Connor said, “Okay…” He started drinking the sports drink.

 

Greg looked at Connor as he drank the purple liquid in the bottle, and his heartbeat sped up. He had not thought of the older boy in a sexual way in a while. Yet, here, at this moment, Connor was in front of him and in an aroused, somewhat playful state. Greg wished they could play and make each other feel good, but he didn’t want anything to happen. Connor was drunk and it would be wrong to take advantage of that.

 

Greg sighed once Connor finished the drink. “PJ Robot… Just send us to my house, okay?”

 

PJ Robot beeped happily and saluted. He tapped a button. The boys converted into beams of light, and seconds later, they were deposited in Greg’s room. Connor was standing up, and he swayed haphazardly, saying, “Oh, y-you want me all to yourself, huh?” He hiccupped, and Greg snickered at the sight of it, which seemed funnier in the pale moonlight that illuminated them.

 

Greg sighed and caught Connor. He said, “Sure I do, Connor.” He laughed and sat the boy down on the dimly illuminated bed.

 

Connor said, “Wh-what are…” He broke out laughing, and finally said, “What are your intentions with me, Greg?” He rolled over on his side and faced Greg with a hungry look in his eyes as the blonde boy sent a text message. “W-wanna take advantage?”

 

As he typed, Greg said, “Connor, your gay is showing.” 

Connor looked down at his crotch and scratched his head. “It is?” He drunkenly pulled his pants open and looked inside. “No it’s not; it’s still in my underwear!” He let the waistband of his pajamas go, and the pants snapped back in place with an audible sound.

 

“The bad part is that I really don’t know if you’re being a smartass or just silly.” Once Greg finished his message, he grabbed a pair of spare pillows from under the bed, sat down, and moved things around a bit. Once he was comfortable, he pulled the covers over himself and Connor. “My intentions are to sleep, Connor. Now be quiet, don’t wanna wake up my dad.” He laughed.

 

Connor nodded and whispered, “Be quiet! I got it!”

 

All was silent for a few seconds, and then Connor rolled over toward Greg. He straddled him provocatively and rubbed his butt on Greg’s groin. “Hi there, Lizard Boy. Wanna play?” He leaned down to kiss him, but Greg turned so that Connor only kissed him on the cheek.

 

Greg frantically whispered, “Connor!!!” He held Connor up and away from him. “You’re drunk, Connor! Don’t do something you’ll regret in the morning.” Greg’s cheeks turned red quickly.

 

Connor gazed at him longingly and said, “Come on, let’s have some fun…” He giggled. “You know I have had the hots for you for like 10 years, right?”

 

That last statement made Greg’s heart flutter and sent chills down his spine. “Oh?” He let Connor go, and the boy laid down on top of him; their bodies fit together almost perfectly.

 

Connor whispered in Greg’s ear, “Yeah.” Hiccup. “Now we’re both single for the first time in a long time, and I want to play. You’re so sensitive and so fucking sexy with that swimmer body of yours. I have always loved you Greg. You were my first crush.”

 

Greg felt Connor’s hot breath on his ear and felt himself rapidly begin to get hard. His heart sped up a bit more, if that was even possible. “I know you’ve always liked my body… Why did you never tell me you had a crush on me?”

 

Connor said, “Because, when we were younger, we fooled around and it was a lot of fun and felt so…” Hiccup. “Good. And I thought I felt that way because of that. I recently realized why I still feel this way… I want you, Greg.”

 

Greg felt Connor start to nibble on his ear, and he desperately fought his own body, which was telling him to let it happen. Greg said, “No, Connor. You’re drunk, this is wrong. I would never forgive myself if you woke up and regretted this.” He pushed him away from his ear.

 

Connor looked his best friend in the eyes and said, “Greg, I got… got drunk to do this.” He leaned down to a few inches from Greg’s face and said, “I was scared to tell you the truth.”

 

Greg could smell the alcohol on his best friend’s breath. He asked, “Why, because I might reject you?”

 

Connor said, “Yeah, and because I wouldn’t have been able to make myself do this.” Connor leaned down and tenderly kissed Greg on the lips. Greg closed his eyes and after a second, Connor pulled off him. Greg reopened his eyes, and they gazed into each other’s eyes for several moments. Greg’s heart was about to explode out of his chest.

 

Greg finally said, “I like you too, Connor but… Oh, dammit.” He reached up and pulled Connor’s head back down, and they kissed. Greg couldn’t bring himself to resist him. This time Greg opened his mouth and Connor followed suit. They let their tongues meet and they wrestled eagerly. Greg tasted a hint of the whiskey in Connor’s mouth and Greg’s heart felt like it would burst from his throat.

 

Connor stopped the kiss. He went down and bit Greg’s neck hungrily. Greg’s back arched with pleasure; he loved it when people touched his neck. “Oh God, Connor…” Greg moaned and let it continue for a few seconds, but he finally managed to override his body. “No, no we can’t!” He pushed Connor away. He looked at him with a deadly serious look. “We can’t, you’re drunk. I refuse to do anything with you drunk.”

 

Connor made a sad look, as if Greg was raining on his parade. “Wh-why?”

 

Greg breathlessly said, “Because, if you kept biting my neck, crazy shit will happen. We’re lucky that didn’t set me off right then. Holy fuck.”

 

Connor ran his hands along Greg’s chest, and smiled seductively. “I know. That’s why I was doing it, silly.” He hiccupped again and smiled drunkenly.

 

Greg grabbed Connor’s arms and held his hands in place. “Connor, look… I love you. You are my best friend. You have told me what you wanted to tell me. I didn’t freak out and…” He looked away shyly. “…I want you too, but I don’t wanna talk about it while you’re drunk.”

 

Connor pouted and rolled off Greg. “Okay…”

 

Greg breathed hard and said, “Look, we can still cuddle. Wanna?”

 

Connor nodded, and he pulled Greg over to him. “Can I be the big spoon?”

 

Greg felt Connor’s hot breath on his neck and felt him grinding his crotch against him. Greg quickly said, “No. You’re not in control of yourself right now.”

 

Connor giggled as Greg used his superior strength to manipulate Connor. After several seconds, Greg was in the big spoon position. “Okayyyy!”

 

Greg leaned over and playfully bit Connor’s neck, causing the older boy to wriggle excitedly. He stopped and said, “There, we’re even now, fucker.”

 

Connor giddily said, “Who’s the one…” Hiccup. “…that’s not in control, again?” Connor backed his butt back onto Greg’s crotch excitedly.

 

Greg laughed and said, “Definitely still you, Connor, you damn freak.” Connor laughed, and Greg added, “Now stop wiggling and sleep, dammit.”

 

Connor grabbed onto Greg’s strong hands and sighed. “Okay.” He smiled happily and giggled for a few seconds. Greg used one of his hands to stroke Connor’s hair gently, and he was asleep after a minute or so.

 

Greg’s heart finally calmed down and he fell asleep with Connor in his arms several minutes later.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I alluded to in the beginning notes, alcohol isn't okay. There are better ways to solve your problems (trust me, I've tried solving my problems at the bottom of a bottle of whiskey; it really doesn't work!).  
> Especially those of you in your more impressionable years, I encourage you to talk to people courageously. Don't be scared of sharing your feelings. You shouldn't need to use alcohol to tell someone how you feel. Okay?
> 
> Lastly, if you find someone really in trouble like Night Ninja did with Catboy, help them out as best you can.
> 
> Stay smart and be classy!
> 
> ~ct7


End file.
